One step at a time
by Shirkaday
Summary: Tohru/Hatori. Lemon towards the end. Tohru has come up with a plan to reach out to the doctor. What happens when they end up alone? Will he let her get close?


Author's Note: Tohru is meant to be 18 here, I'm assuming a summer birthday which would put her at 18 by her last year of high school.

I hope you enjoy, it's my first story in about 7 years and I played around a bit with perspective shifts so hopefully it's not too burdensome.

I've denoted scene changes with lines and character's thoughts to themselves in italics.

* * *

"You're sure that his schedule is clear? I really don't want to keep him from something important." Tohru paused and frowned.

Momiji could tell she was seconds away from fretting herself into another fever and sighed. "Yes Tohru, I am absolutely certain that Hatori doesn't have anything special to do tonight. Although, you know you're just going to embarrass him with all the trouble you're going through—he's not used to it."

Tohru's cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of Hatori getting embarrassed. It seemed almost impossible, the doctor kept his emotions so hidden, she couldn't imagine him blushing.

"Well, I don't think he should feel embarrassed. He should feel included." Tohru continued packing up a small dinner and some cake for the doctor.

Hatori had been unable to attend the graduation party at Shigure's house last weekend. Everyone else had been able to at least stop by or contribute in some way. It didn't seem fair that Hatori had helped her stay healthy so that she could keep her promise to Mom to graduate but would miss out entirely on celebrating her impending graduation. Hopefully this dinner and dessert could serve as a thank you, and since these were the same dishes served at the party, it would be a nice way to include him in the celebration.

Tohru included yakitori, a small salad, some miso soup, and a freshly made tuna roll for dinner. Generally her dinners were better rounded but, well, it was supposed to be party food and hopefully Hatori would find it charming instead of bothersome. To complete the meal, Tohru included two pieces of the strawberry shortcake that she picked up from a cute bakery on the way home. There was strawberry shortcake served at the party but it didn't keep very well and she didn't think Hatori would be interested in old cake.

Tohru finished wrapping up the meal and handed the package to Momiji.

"I don't know if I can make it alone Tohru, it's an awful lot of food. Plus, it's not much of a party with just two people and no pretty girls." Momiji grinned down at her, having shot up several inches in the past two years.

Tohru felt her cheeks warming. _Me, pretty?_ What if Hatori really did think so? The thought was rather pleasing. However, despite how nice Hatori usually was to her, Tohru didn't really think he'd want to spend much time alone with her. She'd included Momiji in her plan since Hatori and he seemed to be particularly close. She was willing to bet he'd really enjoy a nice dinner with his cousin. The thought of Hatori happy and maybe even smiling warmed her heart, and made her stomach do flip flops. Hatori was incredibly careful with his feelings ever since Kana. He never even cracked a smile when Shigure and Ayame were carrying on. _It will take something very special to get Hatori to open up and feel… His family needs him so much and he's always taking care of someone. He never had the time to properly mourn his loss, he just had to move on and keep going. _

Tohru sighed and blinked back the few tears that suddenly stung her eyes. Maybe it was a bit selfish of her to make this dinner if it might make Hatori feel badly but she really hoped that the dinner would touch his heart_. Maybe I can't save him, maybe he doesn't want to be saved… but showing kindness and love isn't anything to be ashamed of. I want him to know that I care about him and am thankful to know him…that I love him. I hope he understands… I'm not so sure I do._ Her initial curiosity about Hatori had morphed into a soft spot for him. Sometimes Tohru felt like they had a sort of connection that she could understand him a bit—but she simultaneously felt like it was presumptive of her to think so. Most importantly, she was usually tongue tied around Hatori and thought he probably didn't think too highly of her. She tried to convince herself that it was just a crush but it didn't feel or look like what those girls in Yuki's fanclub felt and acted like. _I don't just want to get close, I'd like want to be able to know him…_

"Hello, earth to Tohru! Come on, let's go!" Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and practically dragged her out of the house.

"Oh! Right!"

Whenever she started to think of Hatori, Tohru often drifted off into her own thoughts. It was a little hard to stay focused on Momiji's discussion of the girls in his homeroom that he had dates planned with while she was adjusting her clothes and hair, desperately trying to make herself presentable. _Well, presentable to Hatori_.

Everything about him screamed adult and responsibility. He was never out of a suit and his clothes were always neatly ironed, every hair on his head was absolutely in place. He always knew just what to say and never stumbled over his words. _But I don't think anything about me screams adult_, Tohru sighed. Although her hips had widened and her breasts had filled out slightly with time, she didn't feel like she looked any more like an adult.

As a graduation present, Hana and Uo had taken her out to update her wardrobe with more adult clothes. Knowing that she would protest, they had set a very modest budget and convinced her that if she was going to find an adult job she needed adult clothes. So now, Tohru possessed several modest blouses and professional skirts that fell to the knee, she even had some moderate heels. Tohru felt like she was playing dress up, but everyone said she looked nice and more mature. In an attempt to feel more at home in such outfits, Tohru had actually invested in some adult underthings. The plain white bra and panties she always wore didn't seem to make sense with her new adult wardrobe and so she'd actually upgraded to satin and lace. Luckily she did all the laundry so she didn't have to worry about anyone finding out but the thought of anyone finding out her secret sent a thrill through her whenever she wore them. There was an undeniable thrill dancing across her nerves at the thought of Hatori finding out.

Tohru was relieved that she had starting dressing more maturely lately. Momiji had teased her about dressing like an office lady, but no one assumed she was trying to impress Hatori with her outfit. _Even though I guess I am._

Tohru and Momiji arrived at Hatori's house by 4. Hatori wasn't in yet. "He's got patients scheduled until about 5, he should be home by 5:30." Momiji offered.

"Well that gives us more than enough time to set up, where do you two normally eat?"

Momiji grinned sheepishly, "Normally we just eat in Hari's office but it's a party so I guess we should use the dining room."

Momiji led Tohru to the dining room and nodded toward a rather dusty, low table.

"Oh, maybe we should clean up a bit."

Tohru gingerly slid the doors open, allowing in the sweet smelling air from the yard. She unwrapped the package and sent Momiji to place the food in the fridge while she used the handkerchief the package had been tied in to dust the room.

"I'll get the table settings ready!" Momiji practically bounced around the house setting out the mats, glasses, plates, and chopsticks.

"I'll make the tea. But, you'll have to show me where everything is."

Momiji located the kettle under the sink and fished out the last of the green tea from deep inside of a rather dark cabinet.

While Tohru was rinsing out the seldom used kettle, she heard Momiji's phone going off. "Another one of my admirers!" Momiji grinned and stepped outside to take the call. Tohru could only catch snatches of the conversation but it sounded like Momiji admired this girl plenty. "It would be my pleasure to escort you tonight," Momiji crooned just before ending the call.

Momiji stepped back into the kitchen, still beaming but with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, "Tohru, I hate to do this to you but I simply have to go."

"Go? But Momiji-"

"I get to eat dinner with Ha'ri all the time and I'm sure he won't mind a break from me, plus, how can I resist a lovely face that I actually have a chance with?"

Tohru blushed, Momiji had asked her out more than once, usually joking about how she was breaking his heart by refusing him—he was a bit like Shigure that way.

"I think a two person party where one of them is a pretty girl is much better than what you had planned. I will call Ha'ri and tell him to expect you here. "

"Momiji I-"

"I'm sorry Tohru but I'm off to make dreams come true and I have to get ready," Momiji bowed and bounded out of the house.

"Uh-oh"

Tohru head swam with the realization that she'd be alone with Hatori and in such close proximity to him. She nervously began to fix her hair, tucking loose strands back into her low pony tail. She smoothed her hands over her skirt, at least there were no obvious wrinkles but it wasn't as neatly ironed as it could have been. _I can't give up, no matter how scary this seems. I owe it to Hatori and to myself to do what I came to do._ Bolstered by her internal pep talk, Tohru began warming the Yakitori and miso soup.

* * *

Hatori's phone buzzed in the seat next to him. At the next red light, Hatori grabbed the phone and checked out his messages. _Momiji_. "Hey Hari, I've got a date so I've got to cancel our dinner plans for tonight but don't worry I've got something even better for you ! Tohru's visiting you. Treat her nice okay."

_Leave it to Momiji to cancel plans at the last possible moment. And to invite Tohru over._ Tohru. Hatori felt a pleasant warmth in his chest and suddenly felt anxious to get home. It was strange. He looked forward to seeing her. _I shouldn't_, he reminded himself. It was too much to expect a young woman to want to deal with his burdens. He couldn't even maintain a conversation properly. Tohru would always trip over her words and stammer when she spoke to him. It was endearing but obvious that he frightened her. But just the thought that she would voluntarily come to visit him even though she was frightened made him feel good somehow. _She's probably making up for Momiji's flakiness_. She was always thinking of others, always so loving and caring towards her friends and now even him.

Sometimes Hatori wondered if she could really save everyone, it was as if she could do anything with her sunny personality and her incredible work ethic. Sometimes he found his thoughts drifting to her, wondering what she would be like if she hadn't had so much tragedy in her life. Maybe she'd be more open, more willing to tell people what she wants and needs. He'd seen her ill so many times, overworked with a fever but unwilling to tell anyone that she needed a break. Though he understood how it was easier to pour your efforts into everyone else than to steep in your own thoughts. It was easier to focus on helping others than to focus on the unfairness of your own circumstances. Tohru was very mature in that way. _And in others…_ Tohru had blossomed physically in the past year or so and had taken to wearing more mature attire. It was increasingly difficult to ignore the fact that she was a woman. Thankfully he didn't need to dwell too long on it, after all, Kyo and Yuki clearly had designs on Tohru and why would she have any interest in him when she could have someone her own age.

Of course that didn't stop him from occasionally lapsing into fantasies about her, lately even his dreams had betrayed him. He could still vividly see the image of her lying placid underneath him, her lips parted and flushed with arousal, her heavy lidded eyes on his "_Hatori…please_". He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. It felt wrong to think of her that way—like he should really have her permission to imagine her that way with him. He would try to make her visit pleasant; having lecherous thoughts about her beforehand certainly wouldn't help.

All too soon he reached the Sohma compound and turned off the car. Steeling himself against any further erotic thoughts, he headed towards his house. The lights were on, and he could see a shadow moving about in the dining room.

* * *

"Miss Honda?" Hatori called out as he hung up his suit jacket.

Tohru took a deep breath as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello! Welcome Home! Would you like some tea?" Tohru blurted out and promptly ducked back into the kitchen. "And you can call me Tohru."

Hatori followed her into the kitchen, breathing in the pleasing scent of her cooking. "Some tea would be fine and I suppose that if I'm going to call you Tohru, you should call me Hatori."

Tohru smiled and felt her stomach flip as she poured out some fresh tea and handed Hatori the cup.

"So, Momiji left you stranded here?"

Tohru smiled and willed herself not to blush, "Yes and no. You see I brought this dinner for you because I thought you might enjoy what you missed at the party." Hatori glanced at the plates laid out on the counter. "But there's only enough for two."

Tohru felt herself blushing in earnest now, "R-Right. Well I know that you and Momiji share dinner often and that you were probably too busy to come over to Shigure's to eat so…"

"Ah it was supposed to be just us two, but Momiji made other plans right?"

Tohru busied herself looking for napkins, "It seems that way…well if its alright with you, we can have dinner. I mean you don't have to if you're busy but—"

"It's alright Tohru. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Ah, no everything is ready. I'll just bring it out. Please, have a seat!" Tohru gestured towards the dining room.

When Hatori left the kitchen, Tohru released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Having him so close did funny things to her and it was hard to think while she felt his cloudy green eyes roving over her. As always he was impeccably dressed but when he took off his suit jacket, he also loosened his tie and just seeing him that way made her feel as if they were somehow intimate. When he reached out for the tea cup she could smell his cologne, something dark that smelled of evergreen—really adult, really male. When he left the kitchen there was another whiff of it and Tohru felt a little lightheaded.

_Please don't let me do or say anything really childish._ Tohru gathered the plates on a tray and brought them out to the dining room.

"I hope you enjoy. It's pretty much party food but this is what we had over the weekend." Tohru sat down across from Hatori.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble Tohru."

"I promise you it was no trouble…I wanted to." Tohru avoided his gaze and started eating her soup.

"I'm sorry that I missed the party but there was an emergency with one of my patients."

"Oh! Please don't feel too sorry. I do wish you could have come though, I mean you've helped us so much."

_She's actually thanking me when I missed her party._ Hatori felt a familiar warmth in his chest. She was really always thinking about everyone else.

Over the course of dinner, Tohru told Hatori about the party, school, and what Momiji had been up to lately.

After she cleared the plates, Tohru brought out the cake. "Maybe we should take it outside. It's such a nice night."

"I don't have any blankets we can sit on."

"That's okay, we can just sit in the doorway—all the fun of being outside and none of the grass stains." Tohru handed one plate and fork to Hatori and sat in the dining room's open doorway, dangling her legs outside. Tohru felt a little thrill when Hatori sat down next to her.

"So, Tohru, what will you be doing after graduation?"

"I-I'm not sure actually. I try not to worry about it though. Things always have a way of working out."

"Isn't that a little irresponsible?"

Tohru turned to him and murmured "I don't think so. I mean, I can't afford to go to college right now and lots of people wait a year before going. I'm going to look for a full time day job and well maybe I'll get enough money—maybe not, maybe I'll like my job better than going to school. The way I see it, there's only so much in my control and worrying about what isn't or where I might end up isn't the way I want to live. I mean…if I always worried about the unknown, I wouldn't have ended up here. I probably would have convinced myself that you'd be too busy to have dinner. But then I'd be the one missing out."

Tohru paused and swallowed hard to try and dispel some of the embarrassment from what she just admitted, "I mean, I would never have met the Sohmas in the first place if I always worried about the unknown. And if I followed your warning the second time we met, I wouldn't be here now. Not that I didn't appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, you were only trying to warn me and keep me safe and I understand that...but we can't plan our lives down to the minute and it's the unknown that makes life fun."

Hatori looked at Tohru, surprised at her conviction. She always seemed very strong when she talked about her life philosophy. This was a stark contrast to the girl who always seemed to be stumbling over her words or feet when she was around him. He decided to prod her a bit.

"So are you opposed to having a plan for your life?"

Tohru gasped, "No! A plan is fine but isn't it presumptive to think you can plan every possible minute of your life? And while you're planning every moment, you miss lots of opportunities, lots of moments that you didn't give yourself a chance to live because they weren't in the plan…does that make sense?"

Hatori was silent but nodded as if he wanted her to continue. Tohru gazed at her lap and continued, "Like this moment, the plan was for Momiji to be here and if I was caught up in fulfilling a plan…well I wouldn't be here. I'd be missing this time with you because it wasn't in the plan. Sometimes people get so focused on where they're going, they forget to pay attention to where they are."

Tohru's heart was pounding again. _I really hope that sounded okay_. But at least they were talking, or at least Hatori was listening. It wasn't often that people really listened to her. People tended to assume that she was empty headed because she always had a smile on her face. But Hatori seemed interested in what she had to say. The more she spoke, the easier it got and Tohru felt a surge of confidence. _Maybe I can't tell him how I feel exactly, but I can let him know me better._

Tohru continued, "The other problem with plans is that people feel so badly when their plans don't work out. They think they failed themselves and sometimes they think that it isn't worth the effort to try to do anything if it isn't going to work according to plan. Just because life isn't perfect is no reason to turn your back on all it has to offer. Things that bring great joy can also bring great pain but…I would rather know the joy and the pain instead of knowing neither because I was too afraid to fail. I know that my way of going through life makes me vulnerable, and some people might hurt me but I've also been able to experience a great deal of joy. The risk I take of being open is being hurt but…I wouldn't give up all of the special moments I've experienced just for the sake of never hurting."

Tohru looked up to find Hatori staring at her and she felt her face heat up. Tohru cringed and covered her face with her hands, "I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No—No. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to share with me." Hatori gently touched her shoulder, "You don't have to be so embarrassed when you talk about yourself."

Tohru lowered her hands to her lap and smiled, "I'm glad I didn't bore you too much. Sometimes I don't know when to stop talking…I'm glad you didn't mind listening to me. I'd be glad to listen if you want to talk more. I'll bet you have a different point of view, right?"

Hatori removed his hand and leaned back slightly, "I don't think your point of view is incorrect but I think that I implement a different philosophy in my own life. It takes courage to live your life according to your beliefs instead of simply doing what is easy."

_Not that closing one's heart is easy_, Hatori thought. _But keeping yourself closed off is much easier than opening up and getting hurt or hurting someone else._

He gazed at Tohru in the fading sunlight. She really was beautiful when she smiled, especially when she was smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled. At this proximity he could smell her scent, a mix of flowers and fruit. It was as comforting as she was. If only he was younger, or she was older. If only it would be appropriate to revel in her presence, to touch her, taste her. But I couldn't do that to her…Yuki and Kyo may also be cursed but they didn't have his baggage. Akito would never accept him moving on or away from the main house. Tohru deserved so much more than he could offer. Still, his body hummed at her closeness.

Tohru noticed Hatori staring and averted her own gaze. Her stomach flipped in recognition of that look. She'd noticed boys looking at her body that way once she started filling out, it was a longing look. Tohru felt a mixture of relief and excitement. Hatori wasn't bored or annoyed with her, and most importantly, he was really seeing her. _Hatori never looked at me that way before._ Perhaps she wasn't just playing dress up but was actually maturing. And if Hatori thought she was mature, maybe he would let her get closer.

Tohru gathered up her courage and slid a little closer to the doctor. "I have a hard time believing that you only do what's easy. You take care of so many people and you're always thinking of others…you do things that you think will help everyone the most. That takes courage too."

Hatori didn't move away but started to shake his head in self depreciation.

In an instant, Tohru's lips were on his. She couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat. The sudden urge to touch him was completely overwhelming and she couldn't stop herself.

* * *

Hatori was stunned. It was all a haze, her lips were crushed to his, and her scent enveloped him. It felt like a very detailed daydream, only the roles were reversed. Now Tohru was plucking at his sealed lips with her warm tongue in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Unable to stop himself, Hatori complied and parted his lips. Tohru's tongue glided over his own and she redoubled the force of her kiss, careful to keep her body from pressing against his. His heart throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to touch her more, feel her, taste her but…

Shaking off the fog occupying his head, Hatori gently grabbed her arms and pushed himself back. "Tohru what—"

"I don't know!" Tohru gasped and sat back.

"Hatori I don't know why I did that. I mean I know I didn't want to hear you talking about how you're not brave, I don't believe it but I don't know why I kissed you. I don't know why I couldn't stop… I hope you don't hate me."

"Tohru, I don't hate you I just—we can't."

Tohru sighed and her eyes met his. "We could if you want to. It's just…not in the plan."

Hatori ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled forcefully. "The consequences wouldn't be fair to you."

"But what if I'm choosing the risk?"

"I don't think you've thought it through all the way."

Tohru reached out and touched Hatori's hand. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she spoke, "I think I have…we talked about it tonight. I know I can't control everything and I know you can't promise that I'll never feel pain—I'm not asking for that. "

Tohru squeezed his hand gently and he felt his heart squeeze in response. "I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't know what will happen and I'm really afraid to mess up but I'm also feeling excited, like this is a chance that I shouldn't pass up. I don't want to be so afraid of the future that I miss living all the moments that make up my life. Maybe if we take it one day at a time…" Even in the soft glow of the moonlight he could see her face was red. "Hatori, I want…more than today but if I can only have this one moment, I want to take it…"

With a soft groan, Hatori's lips were on hers and he slowly stood, bringing Tohru with him. Whatever would happen tonight would be best done inside the house and not in plain view of the estate grounds. Hatori broke the kiss momentarily to lead her quickly to the bedroom. Once they were both safely inside, his lips were on hers in an instant.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she was just overwhelming. He wanted to keep arguing, to dissuade her, to save her from his family's troubles but…he wanted her. Here she was, asking him to allow her to take the risk, to choose for herself. She was choosing him. He felt utterly selfish to allow this to go on—what would happen to her if this kept on? The thought the harm that would inevitably come to any woman foolish enough to want him sent a chill through his body and he hesitated and started to withdraw. Tohru pressed forward and captured his lips again, urging him on. She was trying to keep him in the present with her. He wanted to stay. He let Tohru draw him in and he reveled in the softness of her lips, the sweetness of her breath, her soft sighs and moans. The sound of her moans sent a jolt through him which settled into an uncomfortable warmth in his core. He was pretty obviously aroused and for once he was almost thankful for the distance the curse required him to keep from members of the opposite sex. He couldn't take her like this, not when there might not be anything more.

Tohru suddenly pulled back and grasped Hatori's hand. She noted the neatly made bed and headed towards it. It was difficult for her to keep her balance while her head was swimming with excitement. She didn't want to risk falling into Hatori and transforming him. She sat on the edge of the bed and was pleased when Hatori joined her. _Maybe he really did want this_. However, he didn't make a move to touch her once they were on the bed. He seemed to be waiting for her to set their course. _He probably doesn't want to take advantage of me._ Hatori was always thinking of others. _I have to let him know that it's okay, that this is what I want too_.

Tohru had never found herself in such a situation before and wasn't quite sure where to start. She reached out and lightly caressed his cheek. His uncovered eye met hers and then focused on her lips, his own parting in response. Her heart thrilled and she felt an unusual warmth gathering between her legs. She had never felt like this before. She'd been attracted to boys before but it had never felt like this. Hatori normally looked so serious, he looked like he could see right through a person and size them up. The way he was looking at her now…like he could devour her. Her whole body flushed at the thought. But he wasn't making any move to undress her or to touch her body. _He's holding back but maybe he wants more…_

Tohru touched his face again, gently brushing the hair covering his left eye aside. Hatori lightly grasped her wrist but the determined look on her face kept him from moving it away. Her lips settled just above his eyebrow and continued down, trailing soft kisses over his eye, his cheek, his lips. Tohru touched her forehead to his and kissed his nose. She was still blushing, and a small smile touched her lips. "Hatori, you're beautiful."

"Tohru-"

Tohru sat back and took a deep breath, "Let me." She began unbuttoning her blouse. Her hands shook with nervousness and her breath was shaky but she tried to shrug it off. In a moment, she was out of the blouse and had deftly unzipped and slipped out of her skirt. She sat back down on the bed, clad only her her bra and panties (black lace). Tohru placed her hand on top of his, silently willing him to say or do anything.

After a moment of silence, Tohru bit her lip in thought. _This is no time to be afraid. I have to try! I need to see if this is what he wants._

Decision made, Tohru removed Hatori's tie and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Her muscles were tense with anticipation. He could stop her anytime. Before she knew it, she had reached the bottom of the shirt with no interference from Hatori. Tohru hesitated, all that was left was his pants. Their eyes met and Tohru felt her arousal surge, a new warmth flooded her and she pushed forward. Her hand slid lower until they encountered him. There it was, irrefutable proof of his arousal. Even through his clothes, Tohru could feel the heat pouring off his erection as it strained against her hand. Her mouth suddenly dry, Tohru sighed and licked her lips. "Hatori…please."

His heart was in his throat. Tohru, innocent little Tohru was dressed in black lace panties, she had undressed him, she was fondling him. If it was hard to think before, it was impossible now. She wanted him, she was touching him, she wanted him to touch her. If this was another fantasy, he didn't want to wake up. He was going to have her.

Hatori quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants. "Tohru, lay down." Tohru obediently complied. Hatori sat beside her and immediately devouring her lips in a deepening kiss. Now, Hatori allowed his hands to roam. His fingers danced along her collarbone, and slid down the hollow between her breasts. Tohru gasped and sighed, urging him on. Hatori softly caressed her through her bra, slowly teasing each nipple until it strained against the fabric. Tohru's hips bucked and her breathing became labored as his touches seemed to set off sparks that zinged along her nerves and settled deep within her folds. Tohru closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her. Hatori had pulled her bra cups down slightly, freeing her nipples and was now lightly licking and nibbling on them in turn. Tohru began to pant and writhe. Her whole body felt hot, and there was a dull ache between her legs. With each stroke of Hatori's tongue she felt her pussy contracting futilely and a fresh gush of heat. She simultaneously wished he would continue but didn't want him to stop.

Hatori unhooked and removed her bra, his own breath coming in short gasps now. Her skin was flushed with her arousal, her nipples were taught and stretching out for his touch, her lips were parted and her eyes were dark with excitement. She was beautiful. He kissed along her abdomen, finding that she was ticklish along her ribcage. His blood pounded through his veins, his own arousal demanded attention but he wanted to please Tohru. It wouldn't be right to ignore her pleasure in favor of his own, especially if this was going to be her first time.

When Hatori reached her panties, Tohru's breath hitched in anticipation. Her arousal was roiling within her begging to be satisfied. She could tell that she was more than ready, her panties clung to her and she could hear the sounds of her wetness as Hatori removed her panties and spread her legs. She knew it was nothing to be embarrassed about—she'd had a decent sex education from her mother and again at school—but her body's eagerness at Hatori's touch was a little shocking.

Tohru's pussy was completely drenched with her arousal. Hatori couldn't suppress his groan and his cock jumped at the thought of burying himself within her. He ran his fingers along her lips and she bolted upright before giving a quivering moan and spreading her legs further. His mouth watered and his tongue darted out to taste her. His tongue stroked up along her lips and flicked experimentally over her clit. Tohru gasped and shuddered as she pressed herself against Hatori's tongue. Hatori continued lapping and lightly sucking at the hardened nub as Tohru's fingers entwined in his hair. Her hips bucked as her hands held him in place. Her gasps and moans rang throughout the room. Hatori reached down to stroke his own aching need as he continued. Her grip on him tightened and he felt her tense up. Suddenly her whole body shuddered, her hips drove up grinded her pussy against him as she came. Even as she released him and relaxed on the bed, she continued to sigh and moan.

Tohru's body still tingled with pleasure. She wanted to feel that wave of pleasure again, she wanted to return the favor. Words failing her, she grasped Hatori's hand and nodded towards the empty side of the bed. Taking the hint, Hatori laid down next to her. She pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss as her hands roamed over his chest. He was lean but muscled, and right now he seemed as tense as she had been. His erection still demanded attention as it strained against his boxers. Tohru noted that there was a rather large wet spot on the front. Driven by her continuing arousal and a sense of gratitude, she unselfconsciously began to tug at Hatori's boxers. He obligingly removed them for her and she couldn't suppress a moan as he revealed his needy cock. "Oh…Hatori…"

Before he could tell her that she didn't have to do this, Tohru's hands were on him. She gave a few experimental strokes before squeezing him lightly. She could feel her pulse thundering in her pussy as her arousal grew again. She didn't know what was driving her, she had never done this before, but she was going along for the ride. Still stroking, she ran her tongue over the tip. He smelled slightly of sweat and tasted slightly salty but it wasn't unpleasant. Tohru slipped the tip between her lips, careful to cover her teeth with her lips as she began to lightly suck his cock and thrust it in and out of her mouth, mimicking her hand movements. Hatori gasped and moaned her name. Tohru couldn't help smiling as she took a bit more of his length into her mouth. While she didn't have actual experience, she had read some on the mechanics of sex and knew that guys were supposed to like this, it seemed that Hatori did. Before long he was running his fingers through her hair and occasionally thrusting into her mouth. Tohru could taste more of his pre-cum and wondered if he was close to orgasm. Just then, Hatori started to pull back, explaining that, "if you want to do more, maybe we should stop."

Tohru blushed, of course she wanted to do more but she wanted to repay him for what he did for her. His voice seemed a little strangled. _It must've been hard for him to stop_. "Hatori, if I get on top it might be easier." He nodded and Tohru began to straddle him. "Oh! Condoms, Do you have them? I just thought that you might since you're a doctor and that you might keep them around-" Tohru paused at Hatori's expression. His eyes had gone wide and he seemed to be smiling just a bit.

He leaned over and reached into his bedside table, "Yes actually." He took out one condom and tore the package open. Tohru plucked the condom from his hand and slowly rolled it down his cock. "Tohru is full of surprises tonight." Tohru felt her face warming again, "Well I-I'm not on birth control and we were taught that it's better to be safe, right?"

"Tohru, please don't feel like you have to do this."

"Hatori, I want to."

With her brow furrowed in concentration, Tohru positioned him at her entrance. He felt incredibly warm and unyielding as she lowered herself onto the tip. Hatori grunted softly in response but made no move to rush her. Her inner walls burned at the intrusion but Tohru pushed on slowly enveloping Hatori's length. She wasn't sure how she fit all of him inside, he filled her entirely. It felt like he was touching absolutely every place inside of her at once. It was a strange but welcome sensation. After a few moments, Hatori began rubbing her clit. She felt herself squeezing around his cock as pleasure surged throughout her body. Her hips began to rock and Hatori moaned as she moved around him, her tightness embracing him. Her movements were fairly slight but they were more than enough, his pleasure was building quickly. Tohru suddenly began grinding against him roughly, finding that his pubic bone provided much better stimulation than his thumb alone. She shuddered and gasped as she reveled in her discovery. She weakly grasped his hands and placed them on her hips. Hatori guided her hips back and forth faster than she could manage. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned and panted. Her body was getting hotter and with each stroke she felt shocks of pleasure that collected deep within her. Her body tensed in anticipation of her inevitable explosion and she felt Hatori's cock swell within her. Tohru wasn't sure how long they rocked together before she reached her peak. It was sudden, faster than before as it crashed over her. Sparks danced in front of her eyes as her pussy squeezed around Hatori. Her whole body seemed to roil with pleasure as it washed over her. She could feel Hatori's heat inside as his cock pulsed in time with her orgasm as he succumbed to his own.

After they cleaned up, they laid side by side, talking softly and waiting for sleep. It was far too late to bring Tohru back to Shigure's now. Not that it would be any better to drop her off in the morning.

"We'll just have to take it one day at a time." Tohru reminded him.

She intertwined her fingers with his and sighed, "I'm glad for this time with you Hatori, no matter what."

"And I'm glad for this time with you, Tohru." Risk or no, he was glad for this moment and truly hoped there would be more like it. _I hope we're strong enough_. And with that, the lovers slept.

* * *

A/N: I hope I'm not too rusty and I apologize for the length. This was meant to be a simple one shot and it got away from me. I've been thinking about turning this into a longer story, what do you think?


End file.
